At the Shade of the Willow Tree
by Lanthanon
Summary: Garrod & Tifa visits the Sou family after the war


Author's note: Should this be under the "romance" category? Not really sure. Love stories really aren't one of my strengths, and I personally think that the Tifa & Garrod parts mentioned were quite innocent. Well, anyway, I do hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
*****  
  
  
"You realized, by now, that you aren't exactly invited here." Witz Sou said in a mock-offended tone as Garrod was pouring himself another cup of coffee. The younger man already felt at ease and at home.  
  
"You weren't so stingy when Roby and Enil lived here with ya." Garrod retorted, but with a grin surfacing in his features. Witz scowled at him before he broke out a laugh as well.  
  
"I couldn't say no, and Tonya insisted." Witz replied ruefully, pouring his share in the coffee as well, the particular coffeemaker was a wedding gift from the Doctor. It felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
Whether he admit it or not, he was glad to see Garrod again. It had been three years since they had fought together in space, averting another disastrous war (not counting the marriage of him and Tonya a few months later). Now he was sick and tired of fighting and wanting to live his lot as a farmer. Deep down he knew that his wife Tonya, and his family, approved of his choice.  
  
"I'm glad you seem to be, er, calmer, of late." Garrod told him. Subtlety is a new trait he saw from Garrod nowadays. The boy had visibly aged, Witz noticed, now 18 years old. He looked more sensible and mature, and seems to know his own pace. Gone were his childish antics and recklessness that was present in him like a homing beacon. He was a sober young man now. A man who saved the world, yet the world will never know about him.  
  
Witz and Roby had been hailed heroes when they return to his hometown, having knowledge that they once piloted the Gundams (Witz from his family and neighbors, Roby from his God-only-knows-how-many girlfriends and comrades). Garrod's own stories have disappeared, overshadowed not only by their accomplishments but by Jamil Neet's as well, who was now one of the key players of establishing peace to both survivors of the Earth and the space Colonies. At first, Witz felt sorry for Garrod, but Tonya pointed out that the boy preferred that oversight the most. The one thing Garrod least wanted is to be hassled by people whenever he and Tifa were traveling someplace. Not really safe if they became famous.  
  
It was a good thing that Tifa and Garrod visited them as well. He and Witz traded stories soon after the couple came to their doorstep. It perked his interest that the Freeden III, where Paula, Kid and Shingo's livelihood is, thrived. Even though they rarely maintain mobile suits like they did in the past. And the sad fact that Caris Nautilus had recently died. After three years of silently bearing the Synapse Syndrome, he was finally released from his pain. Garrod and Tifa, his closest friends during the war, stayed with him until the end. For a while, they said, they remained there until Caris was buried in the town where he learned to live in peace and quiet after the war. Recently they decided to go to the Sous and the golden wheat field that Tonya was raving about from their most recent letters.  
  
"Actually, it was Tifa who told me we should visit you." Garrod was saying matter-of-factly. "We were hoping that we might get to see Enil and Roby."  
"A little too late for that." Witz shook his head in exasperation. "Roby told me this place was boring." But it seemed that both Roby and Enil find this peaceful area a little too much to their adventuring blood. And left soon after his wedding to Tonya. At first Witz disapproved of their relationship, both being too reckless for their own good. But reluctantly could see that there was more than their mutual understanding.  
  
"And besides, we were almost the same," Roby told him dramatically. "Both having shattered hearts, rebuked by the people we loved."   
  
"At least he didn't change." Witz finished his tale. "He was always too much of a woman's man. I hope Enil can change that attitude."  
  
"She will." Garrod replied, looking at his half-empty cup thoughtfully.  
  
******  
  
"Pastel, say hello to Auntie Tifa!" Tonya Sou called at her three-year-old son as they were taking a shade under the willow tree, their view overseeing the river that ripple gently against the summer wind.  
  
The boy laughed a bit as he said his hello to Tifa, a girl he knew only from his mother's stories. Then he continued to play with Witz's twin sisters, who were busy constructing a paper boat nearby.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Tonya asked the young girl. Tifa had also aged along with Garrod, and now wears a light blue dress. Her hair was now tied in a pigtail, which seemed to grow a lot longer than the last time. To Tonya's delight, the girl was wearing the lipstick she gave her during their stay in the Freeden, which made her a lot prettier.   
  
"This is a wonderful place." Tifa admitted. Tonya had became an older sister she never had, and she enjoyed her company greatly. She was a bit surprised, though, when the blonde leaned over her and asked in a whisper. "So what happened?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Between you and Garrod, of course! You stayed together for three years! Anything we should know?"  
  
Tifa only shook her head, trying her hardest not to laugh, when Tonya came to conclusions on her own. "What?! He didn't even propose?! You have to bear with him for three years for nothing?!" She looked so indignant that Tifa didn't know whether she should be worried or not. Tonya rarely gets angry.  
  
"It's not that he's reluctant, really." Tifa told her gently. "It's just that once we do decided to settle down, we have to settle down for good. I'm not speaking this only for him. I want to see the world with him as well. How it bodes after the war." She hesitated for a bit. "I never get to see much of it during my childhood."  
  
"I see," Tonya said, feeling sad. Tifa had almost lived in seclusion, thanks to the Alternate Company, who treated her like some scientific lab rat before the Freeden crew came and rescued her.  
  
"Garrod's family was lost in the war. I don't remember much about mine." Tifa confided. "I was hoping we'd get to learn more of myself during the travels."  
  
"So have you got any idea?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Tifa sighed. "But deep down, I know I will never find my parents even if we tried. They were lost before you found me, and I can't remember them anymore. But I used to dream about them, they seemed sad that they couldn't see me anymore."  
  
"I've lost my parents too. But I can't imagine losing my children." Tonya said in a pained voice, watching Pastel.  
  
"I know you and your family will not be harmed." Tifa said gravely. Tonya looked at her. "One of your foresights, or are you trying not to make me too anxious?"  
  
"A bit more of the latter." Tifa smiled, embarrassed, "I'm trying not to see the visions anymore." Tonya understood what she meant as Tifa was trying to unlearn, or at least contain, her power of seeing the future. Trying to forget her brand as a Newtype. Because there was no such thing.  
  
"Where are you planning to go next?" Tonya asked, determined to change their depressing subject.  
  
"We may plan to go to space. To visit the Colonies, maybe to see Lancerow, Sarah and Jamil. The first time hasn't been so pleasant."  
  
"Yes. Well, see and experience things as you're young and all!" Tonya said cheerfully. "But if you two decided at last to tie the knot, let me the first one to know!" She began chattering about potential gowns and how nice it would be to have a wedding held in their local church and other matrimonial plans.  
  
"Oh you!" Tifa protested, but was blushing furiously.  
  
"We'll make you a pretty bride yet, and teach Garrod that he should have at least proposed to you earlier!" she said so with such passion that she was surprised when there was a polite cough from behind. Tonya turned around sheepishly to face a grave looking Garrod and Witz who was trying hard not to laugh. Little Pastel was sitting on his father's arm, while the twins were giggling behind their older brother.  
  
"If you don't mind, Tonya." Witz was saying. "It'd be nice if you prepared today's lunch." He and Tonya scheduled their chores, the latter being a much better cook, so that they could each have quality time to their child.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tonya shouted, she tends to be forgetful sometimes. A very bad habit of hers. "We'll talk later, Tifa." She told her with a wink as she hastily left for her duties. Soon Witz was dragged away by his sisters so he could see their boat. Garrod and Tifa found themselves alone under the shade of the tree.  
  
"They're very happy here, aren't they?" Tifa began, noticing that Garrod was being too quiet.   
  
His short reply caught her off guard. "Am I making you wait, Tifa?" the girl thought that he was simply joking. But his eyes were solemn and seemed to be reproaching himself.  
  
She took his hand with hers and gave him a firm squeeze. "No, of course not." She said quietly. Garrod looked up and saw a small light of mischief in her eyes. "Although, if you do decide to propose, you might as well court me first." Tifa said with finality.  
  
Garrod laughed, his old humor surfacing a bit. "Yes. Of course." He squeezed her fingers back. "I promise." The two of them watched Witz and the children continued to play at the riverbank before Tonya called out a while later for lunch.   
  
Garrod, with Tifa leaning her head against his shoulder and both of them holding hands, made a slow pace towards the house.  



End file.
